Baby its cold outside!
by alliedoll
Summary: winter date fic based on the holiday song. AsumaxKurenai.


Disclaimer: Guess what guys? I still don't own Naruto, and neither do you.

Author note: I know this has been done before, but I felt the need to exorcise this little demon because I have to listen to this song about six times a day at work.

It had been a perfect second date. Asuma and Kurenai sat in a café finishing coffee engaged in quiet conversation. Outside, it began to snow.

She looked out the window at the night sky. "Look," she said. "It's snowing. I haven't seen snow here in Konoha since we were kids."

"I remember. We were six. I threw a snowball at you, it hit you in the face, and you ran home crying."

She mock glared at him at him and replied laughingly "Anko and I got you back the next day."

"Yeah, you did." He chuckled softly.

Kurenai looked across the room and noticed that the clock on the wall read 11:30.

"I have to go," she said. "I'm supposed to meet my team at seven in the morning."

"You're still going to train in this weather?"

"Of course," she replied. "Ninjas have to be adaptable and know how to work in all weather. What, are you saying that you'd give your team the day off because of the snow?"

"Probably. They're just kids. They probably want to spend the day pelting everyone with snowballs, not doing boring training exercises."

She just smiled at him. "Guys," she thought. "They use any excuse to act like kids."

"Well, it is getting late," she said. "I'll call you tomorrow, if that's ok." She put on her jacket and got up to leave.

"Wait!" He touched her on the arm lightly. "I'll walk you home."

They walked hand in hand three blocks to her apartment. The wind blew hard and he pulled her closer to him to shield her from the icy gusts. They stopped at her door.

"Well, goodnight." She kissed him on the cheek.

"You're not going to ask me in?" he grinned slyly.

"I told you, I have to work early."

"My apartment is two blocks in the other direction from the coffeehouse, and it's freezing out here." The snow fell harder, and the wind cut through Kurenai's jacket. She knew he must be cold too, but she felt she needed to be firm in this situation. Still, one cup of cocoa might not hurt anything.

"Ok, you can come in for a little while. But just for an hour or so."

When she went inside, she lit the fireplace in her living room, and went into the kitchen. "I'll make us some cocoa. I have regular and mint chocolate. Which would you prefer?"

"Mint chocolate, and marshmallows if you have them."

She made two cups of the mint chocolate cocoa and walked into the living room. She noticed he was sprawled on the couch, looking as if he anticipated her return.

She sat down and he pulled her closer to him. "Here's your cocoa."

He placed it on the end table next to the couch and pulled her into a kiss, slow and sweet at first and then passionate and filled with desire.

"Asuma," she pulled away. "This isn't a good idea."

"Why not? We're both adults, and we've known each other forever."

"Yes, as friends and colleagues. We've just started dating, and I think we should take it slow. I don't want to rush into anything. I want it to be right when it happens. It might be good if you went home now. It's late."

The wind howled through the trees.

"Look out there. You would really send a guy home in this weather?"

She looked out and noticed that the snow was falling harder, and the wind had really picked up.

"I guess not, but there will be a lot of talk tomorrow."

"There's already talk, Kurenai." He put his arms around her and kissed her. He ran his hands through her dark hair. They traveled down her back as his kisses moved to her neck.

"Not so fast. I said you could stay here tonight…" She broke away from his embrace and walked to the hall closet. She pulled out a pillow and two blankets, and threw them at him. "I didn't say anything about spending it in my bed."

She walked back over and kissed him goodnight, and then she went to her bedroom and shut her door. Asuma sighed as he laid out his blankets and pillow on the couch. "Goodnight," he whispered softly.


End file.
